A Silver Fire Sings
by Philokalia
Summary: A secret mission from Starfleet calls the Enterprise to an adventure, into space and the wild light of the stars. Kirk and his crew will find themselves face to face with Beauty.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue

Soft foot falls down the corridors, softer light glinting on gray walls, sweet whispers gently hummed; lulled the crew on evenings as a mother would a child, but if you were the captain these were the words of dearest friend and truest love, the hours of peace in the twilight halls of the Enterprise.

One might say day and night were equivalent on a starship, but the crews of these ships lit them as though they were home on earth. Perhaps it helped dim with allusion the homesickness that space created in its distance. It was these hours, when the lights darkened and the voices of the crew were hushed that he would pace the lonely decks and gaze into the starry heavens. Unfailing and ever brilliant are the stars, yet in the hush they appear brighter, undimmed by the chaos of the day. His face would lift and what thoughts whirled through his mind none could fathom. Were they of a pretty girl he had danced with on a distant starbase, or was he solving some problem of the day with the brilliance that caused Mr. Spock to lose to him in chess, or yet again, perchance he was buried in a cornfield on the plains of Iowa with a book in his hands reading some adventurous tale?

Spock hesitated on the threshold of the deck. Was he tentative to break the captain's meager chance at peace and disrupt the smile that hovered on his lips? Or is all this far too fanciful to cross a Vulcan's mind? Whatever the reason may have been, Kirk had heard him and turned from the stars, the smile disappearing into a business question. "Yes, Mister Spock?" But memory holds fast and laughter still played behind the hazel eyes.

Dutifully Spock replied, "We have reached Aegle, and are holding standard orbit around the planet. Also, as requested upon reaching this system, the box Admiral Komack presented you." Kirk took the small parcel turning over in his hands as if to discover its secrets without removing it from the hiding place. The Admiral had requested he open it in private, away from even Spock. Kirk untied the strings. Starfleet command did not trust Spock the way he trusted his first office.

A thin silver chain slipped from the box, a radiant pedant attached. Kirk held it up, and even in the dim light from the stars it seemed to take every ray of light and shatter each into thousands of pieces that reflected on all. "Spock?"

"May I captain?" Kirk surrendered the silver tread to his first office who examined it closely. "Captain, it appears to contain energy of a highly valuable nature. However, without further analysis I am unable to say more conclusively."

Kirk allowed the chain to slip back into its hiding place. The room returned to shadows, and both were surprised at the amount of light a tiny pendant had generated.

"Further study may reveal how it generates that quantity of light."

Kirk hesitated. "Any research must be done without any of the crew's knowledge."

Spock bent his head in acknowledgment. "Also," he added as Spock turned away, "we beam down in an hour. Anything you can discover before we visit this strange planet will be vital."

"Captain, why did Komack give you this pendant?"

"He said it was necessary for negotiations. I wish he had given me clearer details."

"Indeed captain. I do not like this mission. A planet Starfleet has never visited and with a mission we do not fully understand."

Kirk laughed. "We are to make contact and receive a special gift that we know Starfleet is eager to gain. Simple. Besides, while we have not visited this planet, their counsel has met frequently with command. I see no problems."

"If Dr. McCoy was here, he would use an earth expression and say you have jinxed this mission."

Silence reigned again as Spock disappeared down the corridors. Kirk gazed at the stars once more before he turned and made his way to the bridge.


	2. Into the City

Grand beyond measure lay the city before the landing party. Pillared palaces with massive arches gleamed alabaster in the triple suns' light. Detailed artwork patterned each palace, while vibrant colors inlaid the finer points filling the city with a labyrinth of hues from blues to greens, past deep purples, and crimson reds. Thick vines clustered up balconies, their glowing blooms filling the city with an intoxicating aroma. A nearby river fed the city with translucent streams that watered the flawless city and its many lovely gardens and gleaming fountains.

The streets too were made of marble, and the many feet that trod upon them showed the richness of the city by the costliness of their garments. The crew of the enterprise felt strangely dull, even in their dress unifoms, in the presence of each passerby.

Every home they passed was as perfect as the first until they reached the city's center; a domed palace.

Its fierce white walls blinded their eyes. And the gardens surrounding it, one could only begin to speak of; here they were thicker, lovelier, and filled with varieties of life that had Sulu turning and turning in awe. Indeed, the whole scene was too much beauty and most the crew were unaware tears gleamed in their eyes and rolled heedlessly down their cheeks.

Inside, the beauty was as breath taking as the outside. The colors were as rich in the deep drapes, thick rugs, lavish embroidery, and the robes of the servants and officials. The marbled halls and decorative wood, the statues and the enormous paintings had their eyes constantly revolving. Here also were glass rooms with more fountains and gardens. Kirk laid a retaining arm on Sulu to keep him from straying into those rooms.

After much walking the were led into the heart of the palace and into a round room with a stained glass dome. This roomer was slightly dimmer then the rooms they had passed before due to the only light proceeding from the many colors above, which in turn reflected on the white marble with dazzling effect. In a simpler way this room seemed the crowning beauty of the entire city. For here, the only adornment of the walls and floors was the countless tints of the stained glass, but these filled the soul with mystery by the fantastically woven images they cast on the marble below. Like King Arthur of old, the Counsel of Aegle sat in great marble chairs around a table with a great hollow circle in the middle. All their robes were somber hues contrasting those of the city's population and the room in which they sat.

Long white beards adorned most faces while a few scattered among them wore younger faces and lesser beards. It is said eyes are the windows to the soul, but these men stared at them with expressionless eyes; their faces grave and lordly. It disconcerted Kirk and a shadow fell upon his soul and he wished the color about could warm the cold feeling that shuddered through him.

One stood. "I am Corak, leader of the council of elders. Welcome to our city."

Kirk bowed in response. "I am Captain James Kirk. I have brought with me, my first officer, Spock, as well as, Lt. Uhura, and Lt. Sulu."

"Is there not another that should be among you as was spoken to me by your council?"

"The ambassador was delayed, Kirk replied, "but has communicated that he will join us in three days." Internally, Kirk wish the ambassador would stay delayed. He disliked most ambassadors and this one especially seemed to hold a grudge against him.

Corak stroked his bearded thoughtfully. "Captain Kirk, we feast today, and enjoy the company of your crew, and tomorrow you and I will speak. For indeed, there is much that must pass between us prior to the arrival of your ambassador." He motioned to the young counselor on his left, "Ente, show them all things they may desire to gaze upon." To the captain he said, "Please enjoy our hospitality. I will join you at dinner." Thereupon the counselors rose, all bowed in perfect unison to show that the brief meeting was ended.

"Would you like to see anything in particular?" Ente inquired after they had exited the counsel chamber. Lt. Sulu tapped Kirk's arm.

"The gardens would provide a useful survey." His young face gazed enthusiastically at the captain. Spock too seemed to perk up, keen to satisfy his curiosity about this planet. Kirk smiled.

"The gardens, Ente." An urge to laugh filled him at the passion with which Sulu pulled Uhura to each planting pointing and chattering excitedly while she admired all in turn. Spock was quietly examining them, and asking the counselor about each in turn, but Kirk knew this was a field day of exploration for him. Kirk himself was content to wander among the exotic beauty, while secretly longing for simple plants— long golden wheat and wild flowers by the side of a dirt road.

He was pleased when Bones was able to join him from the Enterprise, for the good doctor's expressions of wonder afforded him great amusement.

"Goodness, Jim, is it possible for a city to be this wealthy, this perfect? A city without a poorer class?"

Jim gazed at the enormous white pillar before him, his fingers gliding over the cold marble. Closer inspection revealed jasper, ruby, and gems of great worth hidden among the decorative carvings. "Bones, it is a mystery to me. Think, how long would it take to create a city of this magnitude. Imagine deep places below where roughened men must swing their arms in constant motion to extract these stones—the craftsmen who chisel into perfection what is already flawless."

"Or," Dr. McCoy interrupted, "they trade with other planets."

The triple suns were setting and the sky was a blaze with a thousand more colors, melding with each other into a painting that only the heavens could paint. A chill breeze called the newcomers away from the sky's glories to the warmth of the halls and to the long tables loaded with sweet delights.

Once more they found themselves among the counselors at the higher end of the table with higher officials peppered among them. So many question hung on the crew's tongues, but counselors' grave eyes kept them silent. The officials however, spoke freely, chatting merrily of all things; delighting in speaking of the crew's home planets. They were fascinated by Spock and their questions seemed never ending. Rapidly the crew grew at ease and asked questions of their own—mainly how so lovely a city had been constructed. McCoy's suspicions proved correct. The planet had been conceived on a nearby system and all supplies had been imported from various planets. From their speech, Jim decided they were packrats of beautiful objects.

Kirk was glad to retire to their assigned quarters and listen to the quiet chatter of Sulu and Uhura as they revisited all they had witnessed, Spock's measured tones as he listed the thousands of plant varieties, and Bone's easy banter. Tomorrow, he dreaded. Corak had never once ceased his steady gaze on him at dinner and Kirk wondered what it boded for tomorrow.


	3. Marble Secrets

Glimmers of gold filtered through the partially open drapes. Kirk slipped from the enormous bed, his feet sinking into thick rugs. His eyes dropped to his feet and he found them following the wandering pictures embroidered below. He wondered how the rest had slept. Had they, like him, longed for smaller rooms, and simpler comforts? The high vaulted ceilings with their great carvings and fantastic paintings, still partially hid in purple shadows, made for a lonely room. His feet scrunched as he reached the end of the rug and stepped onto cold marble. Hastened by the chill he leapt forward; his fingers closed around the heavy drapes and shoved them aside. Gold sunlight poured through the room, flooding his face and chasing away the room's shadows. Shielding his eyes, he stepped through the glass windows and into the gardens below.

The cold morning air whispered by his ears and the soft chirps of little creatures filled his soul with peace as he strolled down corridors of trees and denser beds of dazzling flowers. Further walking brought him to deeper trees and the patches of sunlight thinned. The flowers here were smaller woodland type and the air became a sweet mixture of ferns and damp wood. He found the thickly moss covered rocks made a pleasant seat beside the little stream and his eyes closed in tranquility.

"Captain Kirk."

Startled, Kirk leapt to his feet. "Councilor Corak!"

"Forgive my abrupt intrusion, Captain, but we must speak before the arrival of your ambassador."

"Council Corak, you appear to know something of which I am ignorant, so I must wait for you," Kirk replied quietly. A gray moth on the councilor's robe fixed his attention. It fluttered until its tiny legs were tangled in the snow white beard. Corak shook it off.

"Captain, show me the sign of thy right to speak with me as granted by thy Federation."

Kirk withdrew the pendant he and Spock had puzzled over without results. Even in the bright light of the triple suns the power in the little jewel held a greater radiance.

An enigmatic gleam flitted through the councilor's eyes. "May I have it."

Kirk hesitated, seeking the proper diplomatic answer to the awkward situation in which he discovered himself. Starfleet had warned him of its immense value for negotiations and ordered him to guard it carefully. "Now it is my turn to ask your indulgence, this is indeed a gift from Starfleet to you, but in its light they wish to further our friendship with you and your people's great knowledge." Their eyes locked.

Corak's eyes narrowed. "How well you speak, and yet in ignorance."

"Then show me my ignorance!" Kirk exclaimed, frustrated by the cryptic councilor. A heavy hand grasped his arm, while releasing it in a single movement.

"Come with me." Dark robes swept the marble path, guided by rapid feet. The rustle of leaves and branches left a faint tremor that echoed in the forest. After a second's pause, Kirk followed, brushing aside overhang branches which showered dew drops that soaked his gold shirt, as he followed the difficult windings he was being led down.

"Here," Corak beckoned to a miniature marble building. The doorway he opened revealed nothing but darkness and Corak almost forced Kirk's entry inside with firm hands.

"This is why you were called here." He waved his hands and was obeyed by a soft light that illuminated the room. Unlike any other room he had seen on Aegle, the room inside was simple. A marble chair was placed off to one side of the room, the vocal point being a crystal case, like one might see at an old earth museum. Kirk looked at the councilor. "Please," he motioned. Kirk strode forward and beheld a metal disc encased in velvet and royalty befitting a lovelier object. "This, Captain, is why your commanders are so desperate for us to join your federation. Here, captain, is the knowledge of all my people. Here are secrets that many have only dreamed. Your commanders must honor you greatly by their choice. For before you, is the power of gods. Indeed, little man, you have reached with your hands, and yet, your first finger hath barely touched the surface of our city. We have traveled and collected these secrets from worlds beyond worlds." Behind Corak two more councilors appeared their faces expressionless.

"And you would give this to us?" Kirk inquired doubtfully, displeased by their overbearing demeanor.

"Strength will claim it. We asked them to send us a man who would be worthy, and as a sign of their choice, he should present us with the fire stone amulet."

"And will you take their word that I am worthy?"

"You will pardon, I pray, our doubt, even as you delay to give me the amulet." The two councilors behind Corak motioned silently to the marble chair.

The one on the left spoke. "Here thou are tested."

"Tested beyond measure," resounded the other.

Kirk paled, wishing to seek flight, while he willed his face to stillness. Commander Kormack's words shivered in his ear, _"_ _You, Captain Kirk, are assigned this difficult mission of utmost importance. Do not fail, or bring to it your usual antics."_ Kirk clenched his fits, every fiber desiring to throttle that man with his missions of impossible tasks.

"We understand our words, no doubt, surprise you. Perhaps even now, you grasp at our words without understanding. Therefore, let us depart hence for a time and thou ponder this choice." The councilors bowed their heads and in an instant he found himself alone, speculating at the great rapidity of their retreat.

His eyes bored into the glass case as if to discover its secrets. He was still too dazed to contemplate the great sacrifice required of him for so fragile an object. Obviously they had no fear of it being stolen or they would not have left him alone. His hands slipped from the glass and he stole toward the marble chair. "What devilry do you hold?" he wondered aloud.

A tentative hand touched the chair and he felt a slight surge of power course up his arm. His curiosity escalated; he sat down. Fire and pain rushed through him and a shrill scream issued from his lips as he attempted to leap from its cold marble, but an inexplicable power detained him transfixed. Through the haze of pain, blurry images struggled to haunt his vision. His mind attempted to break free, for an unknown and great fear entered him at the sight of the faint pictures. His fingers locked around the amulet and he clenched it, begging heaven's mercy.

Amidst the agony a faint song emerged, silver sweet. It continued indistinct, but before his bloodshot eyes a child passed. She was clear, contrasting the dim shadows seeking to crowd his mind and live behind his eyes. He thought he called out and she turned. Soft pity flooded her face and bathed her enormous eyes with tears. Small hands reached out toward him. A second surge of power greater than the first forced him from the chair and darkness fell.

When he awoke, he found it was to another darkness—that of night. Stumbling on numb feet, he felt for the door. Deep breaths of cold air cleared his head and he found himself under a starry sky in the middle of the garden. Slowly he released his hold on the pendant. Memories sought to shake him and he quickly hid it away. At present other concerns claimed precedence and he ordered his thoughts for the moment. Under the wood, away from the marble hut, was his first step. Around him the great trees and their overhanging bows hid the stars and would prove difficult to navigate. Resolutely he plunged deeper in, seeking that morning's path, while plagued with doubts if he had chosen those his guide had walked.

Each step bristled the anger within him. _Why had Korak left him in that room, or even chosen such a barbaric instrument to prove his metal?_ _Had Starfleet known about this? Where were his crew? Surely, they must be worried._ Each question added fuel to the mounting flames of his wrath.


End file.
